


When We Were Young

by vilequeen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Oral Sex, Prequel, Rough Sex, Throat grabbing, trying to show shades of lucas's future violent tendencies, two virgins having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilequeen/pseuds/vilequeen
Summary: Jessica Radcliffe moved to Dulvey when she was just twelve and managed to make a friend out of the anti-social Lucas Baker. They became close friends and were almost never seen without the other. For the better part of their friendship the two hovered around the unspoken desires between them. But as Jessica prepares to leave college in Florida she finds herself wanting to pursue her feelings for Lucas...even if it is just this once.Prequel story to: Blood, Tears, Dust.





	When We Were Young

Sometimes Jessica fucking hating Lucas Baker. On good days he'd pull her from the deepest wells of self pity and make her feel worth a damn. Other days he put her through his own tantrums which she almost always had a hell of a time dragging him out of. But this time his anger was warranted. She was leaving the small shit show of Dulvey, Louisiana for a nice beach side college in Florida.

_Leaving him._

Jessica was his rock for the lack of a better term and the only friend Lucas had. So she was accustomed to being the brick wall he ranted and raged to. If ever something pissed him off, which was fairly often, Jessica would be the first to know.   
Now she was the subject of his wrath and she had no idea how to deal with that.  
_Doesn't he fucking know that this hurts me too? It's not like I'm running away from him._  
Under different circumstances he could have come with her. Lucas was smarter than she'd ever hope to be, his scholarship would have been a full ride. However it didn't surprise anyone who knew Lucas that he'd fucked it up somehow.   
Jessica was armed and ready to stand in his defense over anything but there was no denying that the brain of a mastermind sat within the skull of a hard headed piece of shit.

Jessica leaned against Zoe's fancy new trailer and stared across the yard towards the renovated barn where Lucas would no doubt be, probably staring back at them somehow through a splinter of a crack in the wall. Despite their choices, Zoe having done pretty damn well for herself and Lucas fumbling his potential like a blind quarter back at playoffs, both Baker children were gifted something substantial this summer.   
Instead of a car Zoe had gotten a brand spanking new trailer to hole up in so she could get a little bit of freedom from her parents. A few months back Zoe had gone at her Mama with a butcher knife. That was incentive enough for Mr. and Mrs. Baker to give their baby girl some much needed space.

Lucas on the other hand had helped his father work on the barn so that he too had a place to call his own. Unlike Zoe who needed distance from her family the Bakers ended up forcing space between themselves and Lucas. Mrs. Baker swore that they'd given the top floor of the barn to him because he was a man now but what she didn't elaborate on was that she didn't like how he stayed in his bedroom at all hours of the day when Jessica wasn't around. Or that he hadn't changed a single thing about the room in all the time she'd known him. Outside the addition of an award here and there anyone who didn't know the Bakers personally would have thought they had a ten year old son.

“It suits 'em ya know.” Zoe chuckled, taking a long drag of her cigarette. Jessica watched the wind catch the plume of white smoke that she blew from her thin lips, pondering what Zoe had meant by that. “Him livin' above animals. Bet he gonna smell the cow shit in his dreams.”  
Jessica bit back a smart ass reply, she'd known Zoe long enough to know what to say to get under her skin. Right now she needed her for moral support.   
“Has he said anything to you since I called him last night?”  
The thin girl dropped the cigarette into the grass and smashed the embers down with the front of her shoe. Leaning down Zoe picked up the butt and hid in inside a loose fist with the intention of throwing it away inside the trailer. Neither of her parents knew she smoked. “Say somethin'? Ah hell Jessy everyone in Dulvey probably heard him explode. Startled the damn horses enough that one kicked outta its stable.” Jessica imagined Lucas going ape shit after he'd given her an earful on phone the night before. When she told him that she intended to go to Florida for college he snapped. Lucas had hung up after calling her every name in the book as well a few new ones. It left her sitting there on the edge of her bed stunned and speechless. The two of them had always playfully called each other an asshole, a bitch or a cunt. But last night he'd meant it, he really fucking hated her now.

“What did he say?”  
“ _That fucking bitch whore, fuck her. Piece of shit bitch. Fuck her and fuck Florida and fuck her again! I wish I'd never met her!_ Somethin' like that.” Zoe reached out between them and placed a hand on Jessica's bare shoulder. Summer had come home to Louisiana and it was hotter than hell today. Felt like the sun had skipped in a little to close. Just Zoe's touch alone made Jessica feel ten degrees hotter. “Look Jessy, fuck 'em. Just go. You two been talkin' about getting' the hell outta Dulvey since your sixth grade science teach paired ya'll up. I admit I thought ya'll'd be runnin' off together but...this ain't on you. Lucas coulda done bet'ta for 'imself. I love my brother but he ain't gonna be nothin'.”

What Zoe meant was Lucas could have stayed in high school and gotten into college with Jessica had he not decided to leave a crap bomb in their principle's office. At the time it had been funny as all hell. She'd overheard the teachers gossiping in the hall about how Principle Finch had sat down in his comfy office only to have a weeks worth of Lucas Baker shit blow up on him. Lucas had mentioned in passing how he'd like to get Finch back for calling home and getting his ass in trouble for, you guessed it, a separate prank months prior. It didn't take long for security to bring him in for it. But Lucas wasn't suspended this time, his antics had finally gotten him expelled. And since the next closest school was an hour drive away from which no buses came down far enough to pick him up, Lucas just dropped out entirely.

He seemed to enjoy not having to go to school anymore, Lucas hated people and now he could see Jessica whenever he wanted. But his parents had been absolutely livid. Lucas began spending more time at her place than at home which is one of the many reasons he now lived above the barn.

“Fuck it.” Jessica pushed off from the hot trailer and pulled down one of the legs of her jean shorts that had ridden up into her thigh. “I'm gonna just go in there and talk to him. If you hear anything crazy just...hell ignore it. He wouldn't hurt me.” Or so she hoped. Jessica wondered if she had instead told him face to face last night about leaving town whether or not he'd have pummeled the living shit out of her. God knows she felt like she deserved it as hurt as he'd sounded.

“Good luck!” Zoe called behind her although it sounded more mocking than genuine.  
_Don't get them pretty teeth of yers knocked out, else you'll be talkin' like the rest'a us!_  
Jessica ran her tongue over the backs of her teeth to check how secure they were before heading up the stairs and banging on the door.

She couldn't let things end like this. If she was going leave Louisiana she couldn't do it knowing the one person she actually gave a damn about hated her guts.

-

Lucas Baker jumped back from the narrow hole in the wall as soon as he saw Jessica striding across the yard towards the barn.   
_What da fuck does she want? If she thinks dressin' all sweet s'gonna turn me into some love sick puppy'n forgive her she got another fuckin' thing comin'._

He'd been watching Jessica talk to Zoe through his covert little peephole ever since he heard her beat up truck pull in. Lucas told himself he'd drilled one out because he wanted to see when someone was coming up on him but in reality he hadn't used it once until now.

Lucas made a mental note to put another door in front of the outside staircase so dumb asses would have to break through two barricades if they wanted to talk to him.

Jessica started banging on the door loud enough to hear on the first floor of the barn but Lucas ignored her and hurried into the darkened maze he called home.  
His pop still had a ton of storage junk in the front rooms. There were tarps on the walls and shelving from when Jack used to cut up the deer he'd hunted. It pissed Lucas off that the shit was still here when this was supposed to be his domain but he bypassed it without looking as he hurried into the second hall. Behind him Lucas heard the front door splinter open.  
_Jesus fuckin's shit the bitch done broke down the door!_  
And by the sound of it she was coming after him fast.

Lucas swerved towards the room to the right and was greeted by the hidden passage in the wall that he'd left sitting ajar. He liked using the concealed routes to get around the barn and, when he lived in it, the main house. Lucas had taken Jessica through most all of them except this one that he'd just fixed up himself recently. He just hoped Jessica would take one look at the big metal door with the keypad, installed to keep the kids out when they were younger, and think he was holed up in there.  
_Ah yeah, she'll scream'n holler her fuckin' head off and I'll be too far gone by then ta'hear it._  
Lucas dipped into the passage and shut the slab behind him, it blended perfectly into the wall disguising its existence and his. He took a solid deep breath and stepped back.

He realized then that he actually really _really_ wanted to see Jessica. Not just cause she was his friend, oh no, she'd come looking all nice and pretty for him and he knew it. There was something bittersweet about wanting to fuck the only friend in the world you had. Bitter because it sucked a hundred different kinds of dick because he couldn't do nothing but beat his meat to the thought of her. Jessy Jane was too fucking good for a country hick like him. But sweet as honeysuckle to get to see her in the heat with those shorts crammed halfway up her perky ass and that low cut tank top that made her tits look damn near a single bounce from spilling out.

Lucas had celebrated his eighteenth birthday six months ago. Everyone had wanted to make a big fucking deal about it when for him it was another tick tock on the virginity clock. Eighteen and never once fucked a girl let alone gotten one to suck his cock.   
Nope. The closest he'd ever gotten to seeing a girl naked was from watching Jessy outside her window. God knows how many times he'd sidled up to it and watched her get dressed, taking her clothes on and off because she couldn't decide what she wanted to wear. Lucas would beat off to her before recuperating enough to knock on her window, pretending he had just got there. It was about the only thing that got him through being around her sometimes. Otherwise Lucas may have burst in his own pants whenever she bent over or kissed him playfully on the cheek.  
_Well that actually did happen once_ , he reminded himself, _dumb ass lost 'er top on the slip'n slide._   
Lucas told Jessica and Zoe he hadn't seen her tits but that was a lie. He pretended he needed to walk away while Zoe helped her fix her top. Jessica thought Lucas was quite the gentlemen for it when really he had to go clean up the jizz sliding down his leg before she was slippin' n'sliding on that.

Lucas bit his tongue hard enough to jolt himself back to the present. She wasn't even there and Jessica was getting under his skin, making his cock rise like it had a mind of its own.

He pressed his ear against the wall and quietly listened to her pace back and forth in the next room, stopping momentarily here and there to rattle the metal door. Her words were muffled but he suspected by her tone that she was calling him things almost as foul as he'd called her the night before.  
Lucas didn't regret saying those any of it. He fucking hated her for leaving him.

_“Pig shit loving son of a bitch! Just let me talk to you! You really gonna let this be it?”_ Lucas nodded to himself. Damn straight. He wasn't gonna let her feel better about ditching his ass. Even if deep down he knew he'd blown his own chances at having the option to go with her. School in the next town over would have sucked but looking back Lucas thought he could have pulled it off if he really wanted to. Still he wouldn't have changed his choice to drop out entirely. He was smarter than everyone there, teachers included. They all looked down on him because they thought he wasn't right in the head. Even his own family treated him like shit. But not his Jessy. Not until now. “Fuck you.” He whispered into the wall. Lucas leaned his head against it and shut his eyes, the hood of his zip up LCS hoodie pressed between his forehead and the trap door. “Fuck you Jessy.”

Her pacing came to an abrupt halt. Lucas jerked back and mouthed the word 'shit'.   
_Does she got some kinda super fuckin' hearin'? Goddammit!_  
As soon as he heard her hands tapping the walls for a hollow point he jumped down the small flight of stairs and booked it as fast as his scrawny legs would go. Jessica knew all about the hide-y holes and how to find them, he'd been the one who taught her.

Lucas had at some juncture convinced himself that if he avoided her she wouldn't go, just couldn't leave things the way they were. All he had to do was dodge Jess until the school year started and she missed her chance to go. It sounded like a legitimately good idea in his head.

He bypassed all the doors in the hall and went straight into the expanse of the barn, scuttling down the stairs and past the cracked entrance to his bedroom. He couldn't go in there, if she cornered him then the only thing that separated them was a door. Jessica had shown how much those kept her back.  
The cows and horses greeted Lucas with a flurry of brain dead noises. They didn't like him, never had. But that didn't matter much to him. The cows were only good for milk and meat and the horses were usually sold once they were grown. Although his pop always kept the same two to mate over and over and make babies they'd either kill or sell off.

_Yeah look't me like that all ya want. I'll eat ya too._

“Lucas!”  
Jessica's voice spun him around. Lucas found her leaning over the railing at the top of the steps seething down at him. He was torn between looking at her tits pressed against the wooden rail or the expression of someone who'd watched her puppy stomped to mush. Lucas opened his mouth to say something but the look of her left him speechless. He could really get to feeling stupid around her sometimes.   
_If she wore a regular shirt like the rest'a us maybe I could get ta thinkin's straight once'n a while._  
Jessica whirled around and flew down the steps faster than he keep up. She was looking as mad as he had felt just moments ago which reminded Lucas why he'd been avoiding her in the first place.  
And like that the roles reversed. Jessica's eyes softened up when she got to standing face to face with him while Lucas looked ready to wring her neck out.  
“The fuck ya want? Ain'tcha 'spose ta be on some plane or sumthin' to _Florida?_ ” He drew out that last word to make her hurt and it worked. He wasn't sure why but that only made him more upset. “Get'cho ass outta here. Ya don't want ta be here. So go!”

Lucas forced himself to look away when her eyes welled up. Jessica blinked the tears back not letting him get one measly drop outta her. He was kinda proud.   
“Stop being a douche Lucas! It isn't my fault you fucked up. You knew I was going to go to college, why are you acting like this?”  
He threw up his arms and huffed dramatically as if she were being too stupid to understand. “Thought you'd be goin' down here. Close ta home where I could drive up'n see ya. Not a hundred miles away in Hurricane Hell Hole.”  
“This college has a really good arts program!”   
Lucas sneered, tilting his chin up so he could look down on her. It was enough to light a fire in those pretty gray eyes of hers. It may have just been the humid air but strands of her black hair seemed to rise like hackles. “Ah gee your _arts program!_ Gonna paint sum fuckin' pretty ass flowers and draw sum asshole's naked cock cuz it's art!” His voice became childishly mocking. He knew how much she loved to paint, knew it was the one thing besides their time together that she truly enjoyed. That's why he had to attack it. Had to make it hurt.

It must have stung like a mother fucker because Jessica came raging at him like a Spanish bull. Lucas braced himself for the girl whose skinny legs could bust down a door but was unprepared for her to shove him backwards. Lucas stumbled and caught himself before he could fall and look like a real ass. “Eat shit you pathetic ass hat. What are you gonna do with your life? Beat off to craptastic porn on your laptop and shovel horse shit until you die?”  
There was a distinct stinging in the back of his throat all of a sudden. Without thinking he took three long steps forward and closed the space between them. Jessica didn't expect this and made a feeble squeak, taking a step back. Lucas didn't let her get far. He snapped his hand forward and grabbed her face, palm cupping the underside of her chin as his fingers bit into her cheeks. He squeezed hard enough to make her lips to pucker.   
He was so infuriated that he didn't take into account how warm her skin was until a few still seconds crept by. They just looked into each others eyes waging war there in the barn.  
Jessica clasped his wrist with one hand but didn't pull it away.  
“Ya got a real fuckin' smart mouth on ya. I'd like'ta see ya put it to use.”   
Lucas had joked like that before with her, half fucking around half absolutely wishing she'd dive into him and pull his cock out. But he hadn't been playing around this time and he wasn't sure who was more surprised that he'd said it, him or her.

Beneath her pressed cheeks Jessica's eyes widened. Then, to his dismay, became wanting. Jessica's touch changed too. She wasn't digging her nails into his wrist anymore with the intent to pop crescent holes in his skin. Her fingers slid gently across Lucas's arm bunching the sleeve of his hoodie back and leaving gooseflesh in her wake.  
_Nah. Hell nah. Fuck that. She don't get ta look at me like that now._

Lucas gently shoved her back but it was hard enough to make her head bob to the side. He turned his back to her and crossed his arms hoping she would just go. He'd sure enough need to get off now with that face of hers looking up at him like she wanted to blow him right here in the barn. But damn would it hurt. He'd have to find some new spank material that didn't consist of the girl who'd broke his heart.

Lucas heard footsteps coming behind him. He stiffened as Jessica looped her arms around his chest from behind and laid her head against the space between his shoulder blades. His cock jumped to attention and his heart rose a little, loving her touch for a multitude of reasons.   
The erection didn't fade when he felt her begin to sob against his back. Lucas uncrossed his arms and laid them along hers.   
Goddamit but he couldn't hate her. He couldn't even stay pissed off at her. Jessy was as miserable here as he was, that's why they'd gotten along so well. When their sixth grade science teacher introduced Jessica Radcliffe to the class every boy, including Lucas, hit puberty like a baseball bat to the face. But in those first few weeks he'd treated her like he had all the other girls at school, by ignoring her existence entirely. She was from the west coast, came in with a nice little tan and knew how to body board. She loved eating seafood and wore this ugly seashell necklace all the time. But what really set her apart from the Louisiana kids was her accent. It wasn't annoying like the bleach blonde surfers on television but it had no twang. She'd never picked it up even after all these years.

Lucas had been content with her not existing in his life until Mr. Science Teacher paired them up for a project. Wasn't that just special? The perky newcomer and the cantankerous loner, complete polar opposites. It wasn't until Jessica initiated conversation did she pique his interest. This girl was smart and...different. And most of all Jessy didn't judge him. He told her he was fucked in the head but could talk circles around her if he wanted and that he wore his LCS hoodie everyday even if the other kids thought it made him dirty. Jessica Radcliffe didn't give a fuck. And the more they hung out outside of school the more Lucas found himself wanting this girl to like him back.

Looking back now it made tears well up in the corner of his eyes. He turned around still looped in her arms and gathered her head to his chest.  
“D-Don't cry no more Jess. I-I didn't mean ta make ya cry.” Jessica half sob half chuckled into his chest. Lucky for Lucas guilt had murdered his erection for now.   
“Sure you did, fucker. But I forgive you. Just promise not to hate me, okay? Shit you can come with me. It won't be easy but we'll find a way.”   
They'd been telling each other that exact thing for years. Sitting hip to hip on the bench swing beside the guest house talking about the future until dark. Together they'd just run off and never look back, never tell no one where they went. It'd be hard but their little teenage heads thought that they'd do it no matter the stakes.   
Only one of them was getting out of this fucking hellhole in the end. Might as well be Jessy. Her Ma wasn't as bad as his dad but she knew how to make Jessica feel worthless. Lucas couldn't ask her to stay in Dulvey for the rest of her life working as a waitress, getting her ass slapped for tips.  
_Nah, she gonna be someone special._

“...could never hate ya babycakes.”  
He leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of her head. Lucas left his lips pressed to the coal black of her hair, breathing in deep and swallowing the smell of her down into his hollow stomach. As if by some chance he could take in her soul and keep her locked there inside him.   
The scent of her shampoo alone made his mouth water with need. Lucas dug his grimy nails into the back of his other hand to keep himself from stabbing her in the gut with his cock.   
Of course she purred and buried herself deeper into his arms.

“Remember in eighth grade you found that...dead opossum and we took it to the old house to see the gators come for it?”  
Lucas snickered, pulling his head up to rest his chin on her but already Jessica was pulling away. Her eyes glittered with something mischievous and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.   
Jessica smiled up at Lucas through her long lashes. He had to fight not to look down her top.  
“Y-Yeah sure. What'ta about that?”   
“I wanna see the old house one more time. See if there are any alligators out there.”  
They unwove their bodies enough for Lucas to shrug and jam his shaking hands into his hoodie pockets. “Ain't Florida got gators?”  
Jessica wilted momentarily only to bounce back just as fast with a frown that told Lucas he was killing her fun. “C'mon. Your folks are in town and won't be back for hours. We could sneak in and play hide and go seek like we used. For old times sake. Zoe won't tell. I'll buy her a pack of smokes.”

The offer was tempting as hell. Lucas couldn't deny he loved that damn game. Jessica thought it was all fun and games, some _hee-hee-ha-ha_ shit. But Lucas got off on hunting her down like a little rabbit. She always found the most unique places to hide and he had a little too much fun trying to find her. Mocking her from her hiding spot, goading her to whimper or chuckle. And when Jessica got ballsy she'd emerge from her wherever she had been and make a run for the safe spot. Depending on where they played the safe spot changed but it didn't matter really. He always caught her, over and over. Lucas began to suspect she was letting him get her on purpose because even after he grabbed her up he'd go right back to being the seeker while she ran off to a new hideout.   
Maybe Jessy did know what it did to him.

“They're fixin' it up. Might be dangerous.”  
Jessica reached her hands up and placed them on either side of his cheeks. Her warmth drew Lucas to her like a siren's spell. “Danger makes everything more exciting.”

Lucas felt his lips twitch upward into a sharp unkind grin. “That it does Jessy.”

-

By the time they got out of the barn Zoe had gone back inside her sacred trailer to do God knows what. Jessica was silently pleased that she wouldn't see them slinking off towards the iron gate and wonder what kind of shenanigans they were up to.  
“ _Woo-wee Jessy Jane!_ I thought you'd'a busted my door off its hinges!” Lucas trailed towards the door fuss with the busted knob. Despite his concerns he didn't appear pissed off that the doorknob was hanging on by a single splinter of wood. He was just happy that she hadn't taken the whole damn thing down. “What'cho eat fer breakfast girly?”   
Jessica screwed up her nose and bent her arms inward to show off the small lump of muscle as though it were ten times the size. “Me spinach.” She winked and took his hand, pulling Lucas from the door and towards the old house.   
The back gate wasn't locked like it was the last time they'd gone, she supposed with their kids at sixteen and eighteen the Bakers weren't worried about them going back into a musty old house. Those sorts of things were only interesting to children with big imaginations.  
Or girls with ulterior motives.

Jessica wasn't just luring sweet ol' Lucas Baker into a part of his family's property that she knew had been abandoned just to relive some old memories. Oh no, now that he'd forgiven her Jessica finally committed to putting events in action so that she could have something that she'd wanted for years.  
Jessica was going to have Lucas take her virginity.

It seemed crazy even now.  
Lucas, _Lucas_ , **LUCAS**.  
Her Lucas, best friend and partner in crime. The guy she felt comfortable with trading dark secrets as well as sitting around in their pajamas watching Saturday morning cartoons. At some point Jessica realized the only reason Jack and Marguerite even let her sleep over on weekends or stay out with their son long into the night was because of how he carried himself. For all they knew she was a good influence on him, kept him outta drugs and fights. But beneath that Jessica assumed they thought he might be gay. So by having her around it alleviated their southern fears of having a son who preferred cock to pussy.

It was pretty clear to Jessica that his interest in women weren't at stake. She always caught him looking at her tits or her ass, licking his lips if she sat with her legs even slightly apart. It had never bothered Jessica because she wanted him to look at her like that. If he had any damn sense he'd have noticed her sizing him up and taking glances at his crotch when he shifted around. However due to his abysmal self worth Lucas may have never even considered a sidelong glance as anything more than some type of wry look.  
There were a lot of times they were close, too close for friends, and she'd wanted him to do something. Slide his hand down her pants or cop a feel or...shit, _something_. But he never did any of that. It made her adore him just as much as it frustrated her hormone addled brain.  
Truth be told she was to blame too, at any time Jessica herself could have made her feelings known. Perhaps they were just unsure how to do it, afraid it might screw up a good thing.

_Today though he'll have no choice. Last chance if ever._ The thought made her feel guilty and nostalgic at the same time. For fucks sake he made her want to endure Dulvey just for him.

Moving across the fenced in bridge at a quickened pace, Jessica and Lucas pulled open the doors and let the stench of swamp soaked wood fill their nostrils.   
_Well damn he wasn't kidding about this place being under construction._  
The wall to the left was a gaping ragged hole exposing an even more storm riddled family room. A large section of the was floorboards were missing and sour swamp water sat stagnant beneath them. A narrow plank of wood was set between the chasm allowing someone, if they so dared, to carefully balance their way to the other side. Jessica had only been in the old house the one other time but according to the Bakers this place had been in disrepair for a decade.   
It looked worse than it had then. The stench of mold permeated the air, utterly inescapable.

_Is this where I really want to lose it? I could tell Lucas never mind and go back to the barn. His bed is there, probably way better than this..._

The hand engulfing hers snaked up Jessica's arm and settled on her shoulder. Lucas leaned down into her ear and filled her senses with a deep warm chuckle. “Is scary excitin' too?”  
“I'm not scared.” She lied. Daylight illuminated the inside of the abandoned house at least forcing the shadows to recede to their forgotten corners. It could've been night. Dark and foreboding. The sun would set here in a few short hours but by then they'd already be finished, heads hanging low and hearts beating anxiously in hopes no one smelled sex on them.   
“No cheating. You gotta cover your ears.”  
Lucas rolled his big blue eyes beneath the hood and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why's that, huh?”  
“Uh, duh. This place is creaky as fuck. Don't wanna ruin the fun of finding me...by finding me too early.”  
Reason dawned on him and Lucas nodded in complete agreement. She knew he liked being 'it' and wouldn't want her to make it easy for him. This was sort of like a puzzle for Lucas, trying to figure out her whereabouts before she eluded him for the safe zone.   
He moved away from her and slammed his hand flat on the rickety double doors. The whole damn place shook, ready to collapse.   
Scary is kind of exciting

“This's home base. If ya can get to it then I'd suggest ya do. Cause I still remember all the nooks'a this place.” Lucas came back to Jessica's side and put two fingers beneath her chin lifting it up. He was shaking, no, vibrating with excitement. “Go ahead'n run ta it if ya like. That's my favorite part ya know, when you start runnin'.”  
If Lucas was trying to intimidate her it was working, though she'd never let him know it. It was also turning her on something fierce.   
In a returned gesture of coyness Jessica leaned up so that their faces were hardly a breath apart. “What's the prize?”  
The glint in his eye disappeared, replaced by nervous curiosity. “Uh, what'cha mean?”  
“What I mean-,” Jessica half sang in a playful lilt, “-The winner should get a prize. Don'tcha think? Whatever they want. Or...whoever.”  
A shiver raced up her spine as the color drained from Lucas's sweet little face. God she was already wet. Had he not been looking at her dead center Jessica would have eagerly adjusted her panties through her shorts.   
“Shh-shh-ure.”  
“Good. You count now, I'm leaving to hide.” Jessica turned left without glancing back and hurried past the open gap in the family room and into the door nearby. There were a dozen little things to hide in around here but none that Lucas wouldn't sniff out. She heard him counting loudly from the next room and wrinkled her nose. He had already gotten to ten. That means forty more seconds, not long if she wanted to completely disappear.

Jessica headed down a short hall and entered a room with a stand and a large darkened light fixture sitting nearby. She recognized it as one of those shadow playthings Lucas had in the attic of his room. As fascinated as she was with it, the image on the wall depicting a fat black spider, she had neither the item to cast a shadow nor the time to do it. Lucas was at twenty.

Jessica headed into what had once been a decent sized kitchen. She peered out the musty cobweb covered windows and saw a device with an empty crank hole that would draw the bridge leading to the shack ahead. With above average instincts she knew better than to try to jump an alligator infested swamp just for a game. At thirty seconds she pushed into the final room on this side of the house. Had she just gone to the right door initially Jessica would have found her hiding place sooner. Against the wall sat a sturdy fireplace. From the look of it no one had used it in years. But behind where the wood was once set to burn she immediately noticed the brick had begun to crumble revealing...a secret room?

_Better to risk it than get caught._

Jessica crouched down and crawled on her knees through the small hole in the fireplace using one hand to knock away loose bits of rubble. It made her journey a bit easier and thanks to old wet rot the hard pieces fell away without much effort.

Jessica was surprised to find a rather clean hallway leading towards to a small staircase and doorway within. Did Lucas know about this place?

“Ready'er not Jessy Jane, I'mma comin'!”

Carefully so as not to cause the hinges to squeak Jessica snuck up and eased the door open, peering around the inside. The room itself wasn't very large and there were no functioning lights, the only illumination came from the hole at the end of the tunnel. Jessica felt on edge moving through the unknown like this, she was unapologetically afraid of the dark. What kept her here was curiosity and the desire to win the game. Her hiding spot couldn't have been better but as for her prodding around the secret room it was harder than hell to tell what it was even intended for. She could barely make out a table with papers strewn on it and to the right when you first entered sat a fence that cut the room in half.   
_Old houses have weird hide-y holes. The Bakers love their crazy trap doors. This shouldn't even bother me._

Outside Jessica heard Lucas call: “I'm gonna find yooou.” Accompanied by a wolfish howl.  
Her heart skipped a beat. Despite the delicious rewards that could ensue if this all went the way she hoped, Jessica was still invigorated by the chase. This didn't feel like a childrens game. It never really had when she played with him. When Jessica was a little kid on the west coast hide and seek was filled with giddy laughter and sore losers. Right now the eighteen year old couldn't keep herself from reaching down between her legs, _trembling-about-to-buckle_ legs, and ran her middle finger across the length of her shorts that covered her slit. Her panties felt warm against her pussy lips, no doubt because she'd been growing more and more slick with each passing second.

Jessica had never orgasmed, she just didn't know how to make herself do it. She was pretty sure she'd gotten close a few times laying in bed in the middle of the night rubbing away at the bead between her legs. But something was wrong up there in her head. Like pussy and mind didn't sync up.  
_Maybe it's like tickling. You can't tickle yourself but someone else can do it to you._  
That seemed stupid but what other explanation could there be?

“Jeeeesssssyyyy, where are yoooou?” Lucas sang. Jessica tore her hand from her crotch and knelt down to keep him from seeing her if he thought to kneel down and look into the fireplace. What a sight she'd be standing there in the dark rubbing her pussy like a freak.  
Still, Jessica ached more than ever for Lucas. She hoped he'd ask to screw her. At this rate if he didn't she was gonna get in her truck and drive away and never look back.

-

Lucas Baker felt on fire.

He pulled the hood further over his head and stalked down the hall embodying the perfect hunter he had become. As he glided from one room to the next Lucas called out for Jessica in his most sinister voice, fingernails clicking against surfaces and clawing along every wall he passed. He figured Jessica hadn't crossed the wooden plank in the family room and that she was still somewhere on this side of the old house. Waiting, praying he wouldn't find her. The only thing that kept his dick from tenting his pants was all the blood rushing to his head.  
He had to think, stay quick on his toes. Keep those ears open for the slightest sound.  
“Baaaabycakes. Bett'a keep still, bett'a keep quiet. I'm the big bad wolf.”  
_And I'll eat'cha right up._  
Lucas wanted to give her a show. She had done him a favor by proposing this little game of theirs have some high stakes. When he caught her Lucas knew the perfect thing to claim as his prize.   
_Don't go. Stay here with me. The barn is a fuck mess now but we can clean'er up._  
So to make things dramatic for his Jessy Jane he began throwing things around while he searched for her. A dresser here, a crate there. Even threw open a couple doors so they smacked back on the wall.

_She can't be past the spider room, nah. Not unless she got some idea ta jump into the water._  
Lucas began yelling out loud again, taunting Jessica as he narrowed in on where he thought she might have gone.   
“Not in the kitchen, un'da the sink! Hmm, now where did that girl run off ta?” Lucas searched around the room with his eyes, internally scanning the other shadowed spaces she may have been able to weasel her way into.  
It wasn't until he heard the faintest sound of rocks scratching solid ground did Lucas's attention snap to the room over. How had he forgotten the fireplace? Of all the little nooks his Pa had cobbled together over the years that should have been the first one to come to mind. It was meant to be a panic room of sorts but a few years before the storm Jack had fixed it up for himself and made sure the only way you could access it was off in another part of the house. Lucas and Zoe had been miffed when their father put a panel over the entryway. Always told them he'd light a fire and keep them stuck on the other side if they ever tried wiggling through.

_But if she's there-_  
All Jessica had to do was crawl back out and make a run for it through the door. Sanctuary was but a hop and a skip away.  
Lucas threw back his head and howled like a wolf.   
_Gotcha!_

Lucas busted back the door in time to see Jessica scrambling to her feet. She didn't even glance his way, knowing a split second was critical to her escape. She moved fast, a gazelle with the wind at her back. Unfortunately for her he was something else entirely. Not human, not even animal. Lucas felt closer to the horrifying beasts in a horror flick, bloodlusted and unrelenting in his path towards the doe eyed maiden.

That precious second was lost as Jessica had to pull the door in to open it rather than bursting straight through. Lucas took full advantage of that. Not one step past the threshold Lucas reached out and ripped her out of the air mid-flight and into his arms. He forcefully slammed her body back into him. Jessica's hair moved through the air sliding across his face, tendrils creeping between his lips. Lucas lashed out his tongue and curled it around one black strand, drawing it in.   
_God she tastes good._  
Lucas wrenched Jessica away from the double doors unaware that it was exactly what she'd wanted. He had braced himself to pull an unwilling body when instead she thrust her weight in time with him. Together they stumbled gracelessly into the nearby wall where the collision loosened his grip. Jessica tore from Lucas while she had the chance. Reeling from the impact he had no choice but to let her go.  
Now he watched in brain dead amusement as she skipped across the narrow board ahead over to the other side of the house. Having not heard his footsteps coming up behind her Jessica turned to face him.

Lucas leaned against the wall staring at her. Never had she been more beautiful to him than right then, more fuckable. Jessica was slick with a thin sheet of sweat making her shine in the rays of patchy light. Her chest heaved up and down with deep rhythmic breaths. Her tits bounced sweetly beneath that flimsy top with every shuddering exhale, hardly contained. And of course her face. That prey look in her eyes. She'd played the predator for a fool but it was only a moment of pure luck. Those fight or flight instincts were coursing through the chemicals in her head. She was cornered now, cut off from safety. All he had to do was advance and she knew it.  
But why not savor it a little longer? Enjoy the sight of Jessica like this. For the last time.

_Last time._

Lucas felt a knot of dread catch in his throat, the tangling black coils of anger she'd wrestled back with her soft touching and teasing returning. Well fuck that, fuck her.  
_Oh yeah fuck her._  
If Lucas had to hold her down and make her stay he would. Bitch wasn't leaving, not after this. Call it his own chemicals going haywire but Lucas felt pretty goddamn feral right now. If he didn't catch his little Jessy soon she'd disappear forever.  
_Nah. Fuck._  
“C'mere baby.” He growled. Lucas became animated in an instant, sprinting in her direction full speed. Jessica turned fast and headed up the stairs heading towards the door that would lead to-

_Click. Click. Click_

The door wouldn't budge. The knob was stuck tight. She was trapped.

Slow, slow as can be Jessica rounded to face him, lips trembling in time with her knees. Lucas wanted to reach out and still her shaking. Hold her in his arms. Pull her to the ground. Fuck her until she screamed.

Triumphantly Lucas took slow deliberate steps forward, no longer rushing his advance, and stood at the edge of the narrow landing just watching her. Jessica didn't say anything like she usually would when he caught up to her. No _'ha-ha you win asshole'_ this time.

“So.” He drew it out as much as he could, tasting his victory. “What's my prize?”  
Jessica shook her head, eyes never leaving him. “Don't know. You tell me.”  
Lucas advanced without warning. If Jessica had blinked she would have seen him down the short hall one moment and right in front of her the next, trapping her with his body. Both arms caged Jessica on either side while his body leaned forward so that his forehead touched hers.

He didn't have to think about what he wanted. It was right here in front of him. “You...,” he swallowed hard. “To stay.”  
The glamour he held over her melted before his very eyes. Jessica went from enchanted to disgusted in a matter of a second.  
“Are you...fucking...serious?”  
“Yes!” He pushed off but didn't step away. He liked arguing with her better when she couldn't get a running start on him. “Ya said anythin' didn'tcha? That's what I want. You ta plant yer pretty ass in Dulvey and-” Lucas kept going back and forth in his head about what was the right thing to feel. His Mama always said if you love it let it go, and if it comes back it was meant to be. But that was shit. When Jessica left Lucas never expected her to think twice about him or Dulvey ever again. “-fucking don't go.”  
Jessica did her best to shove him but she didn't have enough space to garner momentum so she ended up pushing herself back against the door. Her cheeks flushed with frustration, eyes watering again. “You dumb hick piece of shit! You were supposed to...God forget it. Just forget it!”

Jessica started to push past him. Lucas caught her by the arm digging his fingers into her flesh. It promised to mark her with fingertip bruises. She grunted and struggled but couldn't escape his grasp. “Nah-uh! What was you about to say?”  
Jessica shook her head. “Go to hell.”  
Lucas shook her by the arm eliciting a cry of pain. He could have sworn he heard her ask him to let go but it was drowned out by the grinding of his teeth. “Go on! Spit it out you stupid-”.

“Fuck me!”

Lucas dropped her arm. Jessica raised the hand opposite of it to cover her mouth. He stared at her blankly for a moment. Maybe he'd misheard her? People say 'fuck me' all the time. _'Ah shit stubbed my toe, fuck me.' 'Well fuck me, guess I gotta go do this myself'._  
No, he realized, she had meant what he had thought by the look on her face.   
Big fat tears sprung from Jessica's eyes. Lucas had barely noticed she'd been wearing eyeliner until it started running down to her cheekbones. Tears of black stained her flushed cheeks.  
She lowered her hand, voice shaking. “You were supposed to say 'I want to fuck you' not 'stay here'.”  
Words fell from his mouth before Lucas could consider them. “Would ya have let me?”  
Her nod made his cock twitch. Still something in his chest boiled. Burned.

“Nah fuck you Jess. What'choo thinkin' girly, huh?” Lucas turned on her like a dog trained to kill at the snap of a finger. God she had no fucking idea, no goddamn fucking inkling of a clue what kind of monster he really was.  
His mind raced to Oliver in the attic and Eric, the piece of shit he'd killed for her. Oh that was another story entirely but they were all the same. Lucas wasn't afraid to hurt people. Right now he wasn't afraid to hurt her.  
He stepped up and jammed a finger _once-twice-three_ times against the side of her head. Oh boy had she gone and fucked him up now. “All this time. All 'ese years and now you wanna...is this some kinda game, aye baby? Is Jessy tryin' ta get fucked by the guy who wanted her pussy all 'ese years? I know ya knew, fuck who didn't know?” Had there been more room Lucas would be bounding back and forth like a monster pacing in his cage. Instead he settled for punching a hole straight through the wall. It startled Jessica, she cried out and hissed when he pulled his hand back out covered from nail to knuckle in blood.

“Ya ain't doin' this ta me. Not _ME_. Oh no you fuckin' won't!” Lucas caught Jessica by the throat with his bloodied fingers and pushed her up against the broken door. He grinned maniacally watching her claw at his wounds for air. Digging them deeper for him. It only made him more aroused.   
Lucas leaned into her ears and let out a shrill yet hoarse laugh. “Fuck me then leave, eh? S'that how this works then?” He wasn't pulling no fuckboy shit with the _'I was the one who was there for you'_. No this was so much more than that. She hadn't offered herself to him when it counted, when there was time. When she wasn't so close to leaving that the thought of his life without her ripped up his insides.

“P-P-P-” Jessica wheezed, her body began unintentionally writhing against his own in the throes of seeking oxygen before passing out. Lucas released Jessica enough that she could swallow a few hearty gulps of air. He didn't think he'd rape her if she fainted but to keep her from leaving he may have done something else he'd regret.   
Lucas didn't say a word as she heaved air in and out of her tight lungs, he just watched her with a little grin on his lips.   
“Luuu-kussss.” “What?”   
“I'm a virgin.”  
A new sensation dampened the rage. Not enough to quiet it but perhaps sidetrack him for a moment. He put on his best _could-give-a-fuck_ face. “So? Don't believe that.”  
Jessica wedged two fingers between his palm and her throat. It was the same thing dog owners did to make sure the collar wasn't suffocating them. “S'true. When have I ever been with anyone but you?”  
Now that he considered that, she never had. They were always together doing...something.  
Lucas undid the leash a little further. “'Kay so ya never had dick. Am I suppose'ta stretch ya out fer all the college guys? Pop ya cherry so it's easier fer some pencil dick fucker to fuck you?” Just consider it made him jealous. Lucas couldn't stand the mere thought of someone else pounding her ass, licking her tits raw or letting her swallow down their stupid shriveled cock.

But then why should he care? Here's the girl he'd wanted since he knew what to do with his own rod, asking for him to stick it in her. She was a virgin and so was he. It'd be a favor to both of them. Lucas would finally get the two things he wanted. Did circumstances matter?  
How many times had he imagined her asking him for this? Let alone getting far enough into his wank session to get to the fucking part of the story. Imaginary Jessica would plead with him to screw her and **BAM** , jizz would shoot down across his chest and dribble down the sides of his hand.

“That isn't why.” She was getting some momentum back. “Jesus Christ. I want it to be you. I need it to be you. Someone who cares about me.” Lucas's hand finally went limp. He thought she'd push it away, push him away. But Jessica held the same hand that had left those ugly red marks on her throat against her collarbone, gingerly fingering the abused cuts on his knuckles.   
“Besides what would I do with myself if I didn't screw the only guy I've ever wanted to? Fucking hell Lucas Baker, 'all this time' is right. All this time and I have to give you a presentation on reasons to have sex with me.”  
“S'not like that.” A tinge of embarrassment stained his pallid cheeks. He felt bad for hurting her and for how she'd just rolled with it too. Most girls would have screamed and kicked and cried but Jessica had acted like this was normal. It wasn't, he'd never laid a hand on her. Never hurt her intentionally. Lucas was ashamed she wasn't more scared of that. Not because it would get him off, because now he couldn't deny those head doctors were right. He was fucked and even she knew it.  
More than that Lucas was embarrassed that Jessica had to ask him for this, he should have been the one on his knees going on like some horny idiot for her.

Jessica's nimble fingers tangled in with his, wrapping him up in her web. Lucas noticed his blood was on her nails, freshly painted yellow like a sunflower. No doubt for him. And he'd ruined that too.

“Why now Jess? Fuck you.” He sagged in defeat and hung his head. Lucas wasn't gonna say no, hell he'd be a fucking nut job for real if he did. But he still let those bastard tears slide down his face. Jessica didn't notice them until they slipped from the shadow of his hood.   
Tiny hands cupped his hollow cheeks and pulled them up to face her. Lucas let her see it. Wouldn't be the first time she'd seen him looking like a bitch. Still she was willing to screw him. There was nothing for him to prove, no bravado to hide behind. She'd always stuck around knowing who she'd be caught up with.

“Because I'm coming back to this shit hole for you. You think I was gone for good. Without you?” His chest grew tight but he let her finish, holding his breath, hanging off her every word. “Hell no. I'm gonna get a really good job, maybe an art studio if I'm lucky. Then I'm dragging your drop out lifeless ass back with me. I can finally show you the beach.”  
“Don't want no fuckin' beach...sharks'n dead shit in there. Ya'know all'em animals piss'n shit'n there.” Lucas forced himself to be serious, raising his voice above a boyish whisper. “If ya'are comin' back fer me does that mean ya wanna fuck more? As in...make whatever this is for real?”  
Jessica nodded. Lucas hooked his fingers into the belt loops of her shorts and reeled her in. “Plus,” she murmured in a warm voice that made his skin sizzle. “We can talk every day. I'll send you dirty pictures to keep you from marrying some other bitch while I'm gone. We can video chat without clothes on and sext when you're at the dinner table. The whole thing. And I'll visit on breaks. Not like I have anywhere else to go anyways.”

Lucas made a _psssh_ sound between closed lips and rolled his eyes. “Marry fuckin' who? Me, marry? Ya got another thing comin' if ya think I'd even do that shit wit' you.”

Lucas caught Jessica's eyes and they held each other in a moment of quiet bliss. The mixture of knowing he was about to have her, realizing he was going to lose her and that someday she'd come back to him made his head dizzy. Only his dick standing tall between them had its priorities in order. The petite girl bumped it, possibly by accident, and did so again with more emphasis. Definitely not an accident.  
Her fingers mixed with his blood, sweat and tears reached down between them towards his constrained cock. Lucas replaced his hand onto the swell of her hips and watched, hypnotized, as she began to rub the aching bulge.

“ _Gnnng_...fuck that...feels good.” Lucas slid his hand around and grabbed her round ass over the shorts, kneading it vigorously. He wanted to spread them apart and jam his cock deep inside. For now though just her touch alone made him close to blowing his load. Lucas grabbed Jessica's hand and held it still. His dick twitching against her palm made her blush. “I ain't...we ain't done this before. What if its sloppy'er bad? What if I nut before we even get started?”  
Jessica contemplated that for a moment. No way he was making her cum the first time but the likelihood of this being done too soon was more than just a possibility because of him.   
“Well, I'm on birth control so I guess we can just keep going after a sec? I hear it's easier to keep it together after the first time you cum.” She brightened. “Fuck! Okay I have an idea. But we need somewhere do...ya know...do this.”

Even though his mind was anywhere but his ego Lucas moved behind her and grabbed the doorknob, pulling it up and giving it a good shove. The door relinquished a rough groan as it opened wide. Jessica looked dumbstruck between the now open doorway and Lucas.   
“You knew how to open it the whole time.”  
He grinned. “Duh. Things been stuck longer than I've been around. C'mon.”

There were a few places they could have done it. One being right there in the narrow hall, maybe in the cramped room with the piano. However out of the entire old house only one part of it wasn't badly damaged by the storm.   
Leading her up two separate sets of short steps Lucas threw open the door to a room long forgotten by the Baker family. Sun streamed through the cracked windows illuminating toys as well as a dozen children's books scattered across the floor. There were other rooms further on in but this one had always been his favorite growing up.  
“Use'ta be my lil area back when I was a kid. Zoe was too small ta go fuckin' aroun' with my shit.” A playroom that was bigger than his bedroom in the main house. God he'd thrown a fit when this place sank, these rooms had been his domain. A castle fit for an unruly king who ripped the heads off his subjects and chewed their plastic limbs with loose baby teeth.   
Except for the alligator who sat moldy and rotten in the corner. He'd never hurt his most feared pet. Lucas glanced at it from across the room and remembered how his favorite stuffed gator used to eat anyone who displeased him. A couple of times his mama had to pull him away from Zoe's crib when he threw the gator in and demanded he eat her.

Jessica swung around, grinning and digging her hands into his hoodie pockets where he rested his own. Her fingers probed his, hips bumping the erection he continued to sport. It was starting to hurt in there.  
“How come you never showed me this?”  
Lucas shrugged. “Didn't matter much, eh? Kinda funky.” He tore his gaze from the peeling wallpaper to her beaming up at him nose to nose. “Ya sure this is where you wanna do it?”  
Jessica nodded. It wasn't as awful as the rest of the house and the smell could have been worse. “I want you to come back to this place and think of me while I'm gone.”   
Oh she could be sure of that.

“Sooo.” His heart worked to make up for how dizzy he felt, pumping blood around Lucas's body to keep him from going faint. “What's the plan babycakes?”  
Jessica bit her lower lip, chewing the supple flesh gently. Lucas want to nibble it too. “I'm gonna blow you. Then you can...if you want...go down on me to get your boner back so we can fuck. That way you won't two pump it.”  
_Cum twice? Goddamn Jessy Jane that idea ain't half bad._

Jessica took initiative by pushing him back against the far wall. As coy as she'd been before as soon as his back bumped the old wood she hesitated for a moment. Lucas got scared thinking she was gonna change her mind about all of this when he considered that maybe if she hadn't fucked a guy then she may not have blown one either. And didn't know how.  
Drumming up some courage he dove into the space between them and pressed his lips to hers. Jessica fed into the kiss instantly, both of them idling unceremoniously from caressing to gnashing their teeth. Lucas's lips throbbed as they were crushed down against his gums. The tips of their tongues tangled viciously drawing one another back and forth into the each others mouth like a game of tug-a-war.   
Lucas grinded his cock against her exposed belly and his hands found her ass again.  
The kiss, their first real kiss, was sloppy and rough. But when they parted they shared a renewed confidence that their years together had given them insight into what the other wanted.

Jessica licked her lips and took a knee. “Ah fuck.” Lucas fought with the buckle of his belt and dragged his zipper down along the head of his cock. Jessica, just as eager to free his dick as he was pulled Lucas's pants down around his ankles along with his checkered boxer briefs. His thick cock sprung up from where it had been held down in his pants and knocked the tips of Jessica's nose. The giggle was short lived. Lucas took hold of the base of his erection and kept it still for her.  
_C'mon baby, c'mon. It don't bite. Give it a lil' kiss for ol' Lucas._  
Jessica took the place of his hand around the shaft allowing Lucas to put it on the back of her head. Gentle now, he eased her towards himself and entered her mouth. Lucas let out a pitiful whimper, the hot slick cavern of her mouth coupled with her soft lips made his dick weep a tear of pre-cum. It took everything he had to keep it together. Not really for her, the point was to cum. Lucas just wanted to enjoy this before busting.

Jessica began bobbing her head back and forth, first taking in the sensitive tip and swirling her tongue around it. Second by second she eased another inch of him in until- _oh God_ -he felt the back of her throat. Lucas looked down and watched her adjust to his size, groaning as she flexed her throat muscles around him. Her tongue probed the length of him, gliding curiously along the underside of his dick. Lucas knotted his fingers in her black hair and met her careful bobs with a thrust of his hips. Jessica made cute little gagging sounds but never once tapped out.   
She was liking this as much as he was.

Lucas fucked her face with as much calculation as he could, inexperience was a son of a bitch. Fortunately she was right about his crappy porn. He knew it was all fake orgasms and shock factor fucking. But at least he had a sense for what should be going on right now.   
Drool ran down his balls in a warm trickle. They tightened and tensed preparing to lose his load again.  
_Jus'a lil more. Lil more. Not yet._  
Lucas pounded her throat a harder, his head thrown back and hands straining through Jessica's hair creating tangles. He dared to pull one away and ran it over his head knocking back the hood.   
God this was the best thing that ever happened to him. If he died right now he'd go out the happiest guy in the whole fucking world.  
Lucas looked back down at her. Jessica was staring up at him with those haunting little eyes. Eager to please, boring into his fucking skull like a disease. That was all he could take, seeing her like this on her knees with his cock deep in her throat, blood on her hands just staring up at him like some kind of sex kitten.  
Lucas doubled forward and shot hot cum into Jessica's mouth.

-

She pulled back, choking and swallowing jizz at the same time. It tasted strange. Not bad, however some primal knowledge hidden beneath years outside the caves registered the taste of semen as the product of another human just like her. Like when you smell sweat on the nape of someones neck and it's so distinctly familiar and raw.  
Spittle mixed with cum ran down her chin. Jessica blinked back the tears in her eyes and wiped it off with the side of her hand. She peered up to see if Lucas was okay, last she'd seen he was about to collapse if not for using her head as leverage. He stood there above her hunched slightly as though he'd just run a mile, grunting and huffing air.   
Jessica didn't break eye contact as she raised her cum soaked hand and gingerly lapped it up.  
Lucas swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing like her head had been. “Ya sure ya never...?”  
“Pretty damn sure. I just did what came natural.”  
She sniffed and let Lucas help her to her feet. Jessica wondered how bad she looked right now. Runny makeup, glistening with sweat and drool smeared up the side of her face. When she sought approval in from him she was rewarded with unwavering awe. The look he gave made her feel like a porn star rather than a dirty slut.

“I like natural.” He slurred pulling his pants up over his wilting cock. “Didn't hurt ya did I?”  
Jessica shook her head. “Nothing I didn't like.”  
“Well then, guess it be yer turn Jessy.”  
Her lower stomach ached. Subtly Jessica shifted to tighten her legs against herself. Suddenly she'd turned into the shy nervous one. Jessica held her hands clasped out in front of her while Lucas stepped through the room as best he could under the circumstances. He knocked the contents of a nearby table onto the floor and held out his hand to present the clear surface. “Jus' prop yer'self up darlin'. I'll do the rest.”  
It was one of those waist high tables with a little bookshelf connected underneath it, the kind every house with a kid had at some point or another.   
“You don't have to yet. Just sit down and chill for a sec. You just came.”  
“Get'cho ass over here.” He grunted playfully with a swing of his arm. “Else I'll throw you over my shoulder and drop you down on it.”

She gave him a look that told him that is exactly what she wanted. Lucas walked back towards her and as promised hauled her petite body up over his thin shoulder making sure to grab a handful of her ass. Jessica hung there at his back laughing up a storm, squealing and kicking her legs. He twirled her around once and popped her down on the table. They laughed for a moment longer until the smiles simmered and faded, replaced by renewed lust.   
“M'my gonna have'ta rip those off too?” Lucas gestured towards her shorts. “Or ya gonna listen this time?”  
“I like a man who takes what he wants.”

Well, that was all the coaxing he seemed to need. Lucas went down on his knees and began unbuttoning her shorts, pulling them down fervently. She lifted her ass off the smooth wood to help him take them off. Setting back down Jessica saw that from where he perched he was literally eye level with her pussy. He'd left the panties on but dove in, both hands clamped around each ankle to keep her legs spread.  
“Oh my God!” His tongue snaked up and down along the fabric containing the soft folds peeking out of her pussy, teeth pinching agonizingly sweet across her lower lips. Lucas ran his tongue flat across her panties from her asshole to where the band of her underwear touched her waist.   
He growled something about her tasting sweet before demanding very clearly: “Jus' my name baby. I'm the one doin' this ta ya.”

Jessica was too dizzy this time to help Lucas pry her purple panties off this time. She wanted to tell him she'd matched them with her bra for him but at this rate she wouldn't be wearing anything much longer.   
The table was cold beneath her ass and all Jessica could think about now was how exposed she felt. A deeper blush filled her red cheeks. Lucas was examining her pussy intently, the weight of his stare made her feel odd. Did it look weird? Was that how it was meant to look? Did she smell alright?

At eighteen most girls she knew of had already explored themselves and had such confidence with their bodies. But this was a religious down home southern town and if you weren't exploring then you were in the dark about how things were. God knows the schools weren't teaching it. Jessica hadn't found out what her period was until she had a panic attack one morning thinking she was dying from the inside.

Lucas grabbed the underside of her thighs so that his thumbs rested against her pussy lips. He pried them apart like unraveling a closed flower bud. Jessica had never felt so open or vulnerable in her life. It was both unsettling and incredible.  
He leaned in and flicked the tip of his tongue against the exposed fold and gauged her reaction. When she yipped and squirmed he took it as a good sign. Lucas ran one of his thumbs down the smooth flesh of her pussy lip “Did'ya shave up all nice'n pretty fer me?” Jessica nodded her head. Lucas did so in return. “Good.”

His hot mouth found her most intimate parts, tongue delving into every crevice it could find searching for the holy fucking grail. Lucas had to hold her down because Jessica's body fought the waves of pleasure.   
It was torture. It was bliss.

She bit down on her tongue and still her cries echoed off the abandoned house.  
“Lucas! Oh... _fuck me_...yes please don't stop. Don't you fucking stop!” She wanted to put her hand on the back of his head like the women in porn did, assert some dominance and jam his face into her pussy until he drown in her juices. But each time she tried to pull an arm away from bracing her up Jessica nearly toppled to one side. There was no telling how long he sat there unraveling her. It could have been minutes but it felt like an eternity since he'd had his dick down her throat. Lucas was doing a fucking masterful job lapping up every drop she gave him but she could sense his impatience as time ticked away. The strokes became hard and more erratic, frustration at having not made her cum yet made him sloppy.

Jessica whispered a soft prayer and jerked one arm out from beneath her. Shakily she tapped the top of his head and whispered. “Fingers. Here.” Jessica pointed to the spot where she knew the slick nub sat buried under flesh and tongue. She had a hard time getting it to work but perhaps Lucas would have better luck.  
Lucas understood and began rubbing her clit while biting and licking everything in between. Jessica's brain went dumb, her toes curled and her entire body contorted into a painful bend of ecstasy.  
Something was coming now. It was building fast, the double onslaught was all it was gonna take to send her over the edge. Jessica started to pant out loud, muscles flexing and contracting under his tongue. She grabbed the back of his head and screamed his name.

The orgasm radiated through her and the world for those few moment it held melted away. Nothing existed except for her, Lucas and the heart stopping sensation between her thighs.   
Jessica was left trembling as it subsided, pushing Lucas back as gently as she could when he had kept going after it was over making her pussy ache. She pulled herself away and lay half naked across the table on her side facing him. If she didn't take a moment to absorb that and catch her breath she feared she may collapse. Her mind swam until his warm hand gripped the side of her hip. Jessica opened her eyes to see Lucas looking to her for reassurance. He was as shocked as she was that she'd just cum, on his face no less.  
“I think I love you.” She purred, hand over her forehead. “You sure you haven't done that before?”  
“Natural, remember?” His voice was shaking. Even though he was bent at an angle to hide his crotch she could still see the hint of shape in his pants. Jessica cooed softly asking for him to give her a minute to bounce back. Lucas was a virgin but no doubt he'd never had an issue masturbating and orgasming whenever he wanted. For Jessica this was all brand new.

After another moment or two of laying there, just stroking each others egos over their natural oral prowess Jessica sat up and flexed her toes. They'd curled inward when she came and were sore now. It surprised her she hadn't lost one of her sandals writhing around like that.  
“'Kay I think I'm good to go. Wet enough that's for sure.”  
Lucas tried to smile but she could tell he was too horny to laugh at her terrible jokes. Jessica slid off the table, bracing on Lucas's shoulder to which he held her up, and scanned the little playroom for a viable spot to have sex. There was a carpet near the shattered window that looked as if it had held up well. The color was faded somewhat but it was dry and untouched otherwise.

Hand in hand she drew him over to the designated spot. There she let Lucas go and reached down to pull off her tank top, kicking her sandals away and starting to working on her bra. Everything was thrown off into a pile to the side.  
“No foreplay 'den?” Lucas asked.  
“What in the hell did we just get done doing?”  
Her counter shut him up until Jessica began trying to pull off his hoodie. “Nuh-uh. Ya know I love this thing.” God, the infernal LCS hoodie he was never seen without. In six years she could count the times he hadn't worn it in front of her on her hands.  
“Then take your shirt off and put it back on.”

“Eh...well I...uh.”  
“I've seen you shirtless before. I just sucked your dick and you ate me out. I don't care.”   
Lucas's insecurities had always bothered her. He felt too skinny, too gaunt, his hair wasn't thick enough, he had no muscle to speak of. Those were his thoughts, not hers. But when she told him to stop putting himself down he'd tell Jessica she was too good looking to feel insecure so she didn't know what it was like.

Lucas shed the jacket entirely and then the shirt, tossing both beside her own pile. She stood there naked, basked in his lusting gaze, waiting for him to finish dropping his pants. He kicked them away and shivered.  
“Yer...God yer...perfect.”  
She glowed under the admiration. “Not so bad yourself.” Jessica eyed his cock as it hung there demanding her attention. It was bigger than she had originally imagined, not that she thought he'd have a small one. It would have been intimidating even if she wasn't a virgin.  
_This is gonna hurt so fucking bad._

-

Lucas placed his hands on her round breasts, tickled by the hard nipples against his palm. He'd seen them a hundred times before, spying on her from her window. He'd killed the bush outside her bedroom window with how many times he'd watered it with his jizz just looking at them. Now they bounced in his trembling hands, all his. It was like seeing them for the very first time all over again.   
At least this time he didn't feel close to bursting. Jessica had been right, since he'd already cum once Lucas had a little more resilience.

Jessica took his chin and raised it up to meet her eyes. Her free hand pointed to the unsoiled carpet. “Lay down.”  
“Shhh-ouldn't I be the one toppin' ya?”  
“Hell no. I need to ease that thing in at my own pace. Unless you want blood all over your childhood memories.”  
Lucas decided not to express his interest in the way it sounded and pulled her down to the floor with him. He bunched his pants under his head in an imitation of a pillow and helped Jess to straddle his abdomen. His cock curved up along the curve of her ass twitching its way against her crack. Lucas could feel the heat of her pussy against his stomach so he reached his long arm behind her and rubbed the length of his dick, pressing it between him and her.

Jessica took a deep breath and reared up taking hold of his dick and positioning it between the lips of her pussy. Lucas's hands went to his face. “Fuckin' hell. Yer warm baby. Put me in, please baby.”   
She shot him a look, not mad but cautious. She was nervous, he was eager.

Gingerly Jessica eased him in more and more of his dick like she had with her mouth. Lucas gripped her hips to brace her, fighting the all consuming urge to slam upwards into her.  
The tip of Lucas's cock hit a ring of tight flesh. Jessica hissed and bit down on her lip. Sweet obscenities flew from her pretty mouth as she kept on like a little trooper.  
_Holy shit baby. Yer so fuckin' tight. Pussy gonna strangle the jizz right out of my cock._  
A devilish grin spread across his dazed features that Jessica didn't see, so preoccupied with her own pain. He was halfway deep in her now.   
_I'mma fill yer cunt 'til I'm leaking outta yo damn lips._

He wanted to hear her waver between moaning and screaming, crying tears of agony and pleasure. It'd be too damn easy to flip her on her back and ride her sweet pussy raw. Lucas wouldn't stop there either, oh no. Even after he came he'd keep pumping his flaccid cock against her clit until it got hard again, then slide back inside to do it all over again. His head filled with depraved images of Jessica hoisted up by ropes as he pounded her from all angles. Another clouded his minds eye consisting of his precious babycakes bound to the floor as he poured hot candle wax over her tits.   
_No, a knife. I'd run'nit up and down her flat stomach. She never know when I was gonna press down a lil too hard and cut'er._

Jessica groaned irritably when her thighs hit the base of his cock. Fully within her now he watched with wild amusement as she touched her lower belly. Lucas could feel every inch of her too. But it was different, or the same. Through the ecstasy Lucas recognized an element of this interdependence that he liked. So he tested the theory power he had over her.   
Lucas tightened the muscles between his legs and watched Jessica's eyes bulge, her body jerking forward. She gasped then whispered. “Do that again.”  
Lucas twitched his dick voluntarily inside her a second time. She let out a whimper like the girls in his pornos. Jessica braced her hands over his chest and quivered as she was pulled forward a third time. Lucas did kept toying with her like this, lapping up every feeble moan she offered him.  
_Jus' like'a toy. I got'cha. _  
Within her deeper than even she could reach, Lucas could control Jessica with the simplest tweak of his prick. She became a puppet anticipating another pull of her strings. Or so he had thought. Lucas forgot that he was surrounded deep inside her. The control went both way.__

Jessica screwed up her nose and tensed the walls inside her pussy tight. Lucas slapped his hands over her hips and tore her up off his dick with a wet squelch. His cock glistened with her juices.  
“Almos' made me cum again!” He accused.  
“You started it asshole.” Jessica smiled dreamily. “But it felt good. You did that and it didn't hurt so bad no more.”

Lucas relinquished power and let her slid him back in, much quicker this time. Jessica began to glide up and down, back and forth, to get accustom to what felt good and what just didn't work. He took hold of her waist again and enhanced her movements.   
There was no denying the way she looked riding him was burned into his mind. Not once did Lucas shut his eyes. He committed every second of her body bouncing up and down to memory, that face and the way her hair fell to one side.   
He pulled himself out again and pushed her down so she was on all fours. Jessica didn't object, in fact she assumed the position by spreading her legs. Lucas jammed his throbbing cock into her from behind, hands digging roughly into the meat where her hipbones met her leg. Jessica felt even tighter from this angle, it made his head spin and blood boil.  
_I'mma fuck ya into the ground baby. Yer gonna beg me fer it!_

He slammed into her without mercy, there was no way to tell if she was crying out for him to stop or keep going. The unintelligible wails were music to his ears. From this angle Lucas could see a lot of things. The dip of her back, the line of her spine, her black hair as she flipped it backwards. And the blood.   
Had it been there before? All her crying and mewling sticking him in, had it happened then? Or now?  
Lucas was mesmerized by the sight of his cock covered in her blood slamming over and over into her. He reached one hand out and grabbed a fistful of hair. With one hard tug he wrenched her head back.  
_Betcha wished ya didn't get me off before, huh Jessy? I'm not finished yet._

“Harder.” Had he heard that right?  
“What'choo sayin' sweetheart?”  
“Harder!”  
He couldn't believe she was fucking real. “Pullin' yer hair 'er my cock?”  
“Both!”  
Lucas complied graciously, beating her from behind until even he began to feel sore. He pulled out and before he could ask her to get on her back she was there. Every time he thought she couldn't look more amazing...legs spread with this feral glaze in her eye...she proved him wrong.

“I want you to cum in me. Now.”  
“You is somethin' else Jessy Jane. Special don't cut it.”  
He put a hand between her tits to force her down while he navigated his cock with his right hand. It took a second with her being so damn slippery to find the slick hole welcoming him back. Lucas grunted and entered, no longer interested in whether it felt good for her or not. She said it was his turn and by fucking God he'd take it.   
Lucas pinned her hands over her head and sought out the slender dip of her throat. It was there he sunk his teeth in until he tasted the blood rise under her skin.   
Growling violently against the pinched skin in his jaws he came spilling everything he had into her. Lucas swore he felt his very soul slide out with his load. Beyond the last few shuddering bucks of his hips he fell against her body and kissed the spot he'd bitten, weaken.  
_...claimed ya. Yer mine. Forever._

Rolling beside Jessica, Lucas stared up into the ceiling and closed his eyes. In the darkness he felt her hand snake into his and he squeezed it tight. It was sticky with his dried blood. Then again she'd painted his cock red. Somehow that made them even.  
“When do ya go?”  
Jessica hesitated. “Two months. Leaving as late as I can. I'm supposed to have a few days to settle into my dorm before school starts.”  
Lucas hummed. “We gonna do this some more?”  
“Every fucking day.”  
He opened his eyes and found her staring at him. “I'mma miss yer ass bitch. But yer comin' back ta me.” It wasn't a question.  
Jessica nodded. “I'm coming back Lucas. Wait for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not hyper-realistic to have a female virgin have an orgasm with a male virgin but hell it's fanfiction. If Umbrella can bring the dead back to life then Lucas can please Jessica. I did make a point to show it didn't happen during sex but oral, which is a bit more on point.  
> I appreciate you guys reading the prequel to my follow up series including Jessica returning to Dulvey after the Baker family goes missing. I was super nervous about inserting a long term female OC but I really like her.


End file.
